


A Small Secret Comes To Light

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a small fill for one of FreshBrains' prompts at fandomgiftbox on dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Small Secret Comes To Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written as a small fill for one of FreshBrains' prompts at fandomgiftbox on dreamwidth.

The organization of SHIELD is full of secrets, including of a few of theirs. Though Maria has a feeling that the Director either knows about it completely or has an idea about what their secret might be. The secret being that his Second and one of their Agents are married.

Sighing as she rolls over in their bed and meets Natasha’s knowing gaze with a small smile. “Good morning.”

Natasha quirks an eyebrow. “Morning. Couldn’t sleep?”

Slowly she sits up on the bed before shrugging one shoulder. “Tried too. Just not used to taking a vacation from SHIELD. Especially when it’s one in Stark Tower.”

Natasha sighs. “It is certainly the one place that no one would expect you to be. I doubt even Stark truly knows that you are here.”

It comes to her that JARVIS is likely to have known that she’s been there for more than a week and why he hadn’t informed Stark, she has no idea. “JARVIS knows.”

Natasha doesn’t glance towards the ceiling or around the rest of the room, though she smirks slightly. “No doubt. Though he hasn’t seen fit yet to report your presence too Stark or the others yet.”

From all around them, JARVIS finally speaks up. “Indeed Agent Romanoff. Agent Hill, I logged your presence the moment you set foot on the premise with Agent Romanoff. As your presence hasn’t been detrimental to Mr. Stark, I have not said anything to the other Avengers, merely logged your ID into the system so that you are allowed in the future allowed access to the building.”

Maria smiles slightly. “Thank you, JARVIS. What’s the status of the other Avengers?”

The AI is silent for a long moment before he answers Maria’s question. “Agent Barton, Captain Rogers, Thor have been in the kitchen talking about a breakfast. Master Stark has joined them after having been in the lab the entire night.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

Maria falls silent and Natasha stares at her for a while before finally speaking. “What are you planning, Hill?”

Maria looks at her with a small grin. “You and I are of a similar size. So your clothes should fit me.”

She watches as Natasha seems to think her words over for a moment, before looking at her with a distinctly predatory look. “Let’s talk.”

*

“Glad to see that you could join us this morning, Mr Stark. Did you have a productive night?” Steve asks with a slight grin as he sits next to Thor and a smirking Hawkeye.

“Sod off, Cap. How you can be so peppy in the morning, I don’t even understand. And I told you Mr. Stark was my old man.” Tony groans from the other side of the table.

Steve chuckles softly. “Well a lot of good sleep for one.”

Stark groans softly into his coffee cup. “It wasn’t even a question that need answering, Cap.”

“Well you did kind of ask, Stark.”

Tony glares at him over the rim of his coffee cup and opens his mouth to respond before female voices talk over him.

“Thank you for that, this morning. Both the run and that spar really loosened me up.”

“Always happy to be of service.”

The four men look up and towards the open door of the kitchen to see Maria walk through the door with Natasha. Both of them wearing different sets of Natasha’s gym clothes. Maria looks at them and smiles slightly.

“Oh hi guys, I didn’t know you were here. How are you doing?”

“JARVIS?” 

The AI answers immediately. “Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“How long has, Agent Hill, been staying in the Tower?”

“Two weeks now, sir.”

Tony sputters affronted in the background as Clint chuckles softly and grins warmly at them.

“Hey there Hill. Wondered if Nat’s clothes would fit you. Glad to see that I wasn’t wrong. Also that’s a nice little ring you’ve got around your neck.”


End file.
